


Room with a View

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: First day of apartment fluff





	Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> a request from @never-stopp-growing on tumblr

Evie’s body woke up first, stretching out sleepily with a sigh. Then her eyes opened, revealing the blurry and darkened bedroom around her. It took a couple blinks, but then her vision cleared and focused. And she saw the stunning jade eyes peering down curiously at her.  
  
“Hi,” Mal said, studying Evie’s face.  
  
She was on her side, leaning over her girlfriend and letting her hair fall like a curtain around them.  
  
“…Hi,” Evie said back with a drowsy smile.  
  
Mal came in close and pecked at Evie’s lips, once, twice, three times.  
  
“What was that for?” Evie asked, stretching again underneath Mal.  
  
“That’s my way of saying good morning.”  
  
“Since when?” Evie laughed.  
  
“Since I decided I couldn’t wait for you to wake up.”  
  
Mal touched one more kiss to the corner of her lips before burying her face in the crook of Evie’s neck, relaxing into the feel of her warm skin.   
  
“Really, what’s this about?” Evie wondered with a hum.  
  
“Oh,  _really?_ Well  _really_ , it’s about our first official morning in our Auradon apartment.”  
  
“Ah,” Evie laid still as Mal lifted her head to trace her lips along her jaw. “And you’re thinking what?”  
  
“I’m thinking strawberry pancakes.”  
  
“Of course you are,” Evie smiled to herself. “Mm, alright. Let me just get dressed first.”  
  
Mal pinned her down the second she tried to sit up.  
  
“I’m also thinking it’s a pajama kind of day,” she told Evie.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
It took a bit more time than Evie expected to get Mal to stop kissing her long enough to let her up (not that she particularly  _wanted_  her to stop) but, pajama-clad, they eventually made it to the kitchen, Evie flipping on the lights and going straight for the fridge.  
  
“M, I don’t know if we have everything to make breakfast from scratch,” she frowned.  
  
Mal leaned over the kitchen island with a grin.  
  
“That’s why I have emergency pancake mix stashed in the pantry.”  
  
“You would,” Evie chuckled, returning from the fridge with the milk and a carton of strawberries.  
  
She went on to work her magic as household chef while Mal played her part of household distraction; hovering about sneaking arms around Evie’s waist, kisses on Evie’s neck, and whispers in Evie’s ear.  
  
“Remember when I first asked you to live with me?” Mal asked, resting her chin on Evie’s shoulder as she hugged her from behind.  
  
“Remember when you asked nervously like you actually thought I might say no?” Evie chuckled.  
  
“You might’ve.”  
  
“Mhm. Like I am going to turn down my best friend turned roommate turned girlfriend,” Evie rolled her eyes and flipped the pancakes.  
  
Mal smiled like an idiot, hugging Evie tighter and only letting go when pancakes were on plates and syrup was fished out of the pantry. Mal, being Mal, couldn’t stop herself from eyeing Evie’s plate as they sat curled up on their little sofa in front of the tv, and Evie, being Evie, couldn’t stop herself from giving in and leaning over every now and then to feed Mal bites of her pancakes in spite of the girl’s own breakfast sitting right there in her hands.   
  
“You and I have come a long way from The Isle, you realize that?” Evie reached over with a finger to wipe a smudge of syrup from Mal’s lips.  
  
“Everyday.”  
  
“To think that you were swearing revenge against me once upon a time,” Evie giggled.  
  
“Hey, I was very young, and very bitter,” Mal pointed her fork at Evie.  
  
“Now you’re just twenty-one and very bitter.”  
  
Mal tucked her legs underneath her and fell to the side to watch tv and eat with her head on Evie’s shoulder.  
  
“More like twenty-one and happier than any of those prissy pink princesses,” she said.  
  
Evie smiled to herself, all warm and cozy at Mal’s words.  
  
“So how are we going to spend the rest of our first official day in our first official apartment?” Evie asked.  
  
“Exactly like this.”  
  
And so they did, snug in pajamas, dishes forgotten in the kitchen to be the future’s problem. Mal and Evie made a home for themselves snuggled together on the sofa with the tv, books, Evie’s designs, Mal’s sketches, and warm rays of sunlight lulling them to sleep at some point in the afternoon. Their things eventually found themselves forgotten too, scattered on the floor as the tv faded into Auradon news and a drowsy Evie was stretched out on her side with Mal in her arms.  
  
“Wanna know a secret?” Mal murmured, half-closed eyes unfocusing as they watched the screen.  
  
“Mhm,” Evie murmured back, already having lost the fight to keep her eyes open.  
  
“Promise not to tell?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“I love you,” Mal sighed happily, finally letting her eyes close.  
  
She felt Evie’s little chuckle, and it brought a smile to her face.  
  
“That’s no secret, M,” Evie pointed out.  
  
“No?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hm. Oh well…happy first day of apartment, Evie.”  
  
“Happy first day of apartment, Mal. I love you too.”


End file.
